starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Timothy Zahn
Timothy Zahn er en science fiction forfatter. Han er bedst kendt for Thrawn Trilogien (Bestående af Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising, og The Last Command) der foregår 5 år efter Return of the Jedi. Efter disse bøger udkom massevis af Star Wars romaner og novellesamlinger af forfattere såsom Kevin J. Anderson og Michael A. Stackpole. Zahn skrev også to andre Star Wars romaner i Hand of Thrawn Duologin (Bestående af Specter of the Past, og Vision of the Future). Senere har han skrevet romaner løsstående romaner: Survivor's Quest, Outbound Flight, og Allegiance. Han har også været med til at skrive flere tegneserier og noveller gennem årene, blandt andet Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand. Zahn skriver ikke kun Star Wars bøger. Han har også skrevet den populære Conquerors' Trilogi, der fortæller historen om en krig mellem mennesker og en alien race der har uødelæggelige rumskibe og ikke kan dø. Zahn sagde ja til at lægge ansigt til sin karakter, Talon Karrde, til Star Wars Customizable Card Game—selvom han var nødt til at forlænge sit hår til dette. Bibliografi (portrættet af Zahn, højre) med Mara Jade (portrættet af Shannon McRandle) og Corran Horn (portrættet af Michael Stackpole).]] Thrawn Trilogien *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' Hand of Thrawn Duologien *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' Andre romaner *''Survivor's Quest'' (2004) *''Outbound Flight'' (2006) *''Allegiance'' (2007) Tegneserie *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' med Michael A. Stackpole *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town, tegneserie i ''Star Wars Tales 1 *''Specter of Thrawn'' (aflyst) Noveller *"First Contact", novelle i Tales from the Empire *"Side Trip," med Michael A. Stackpole, novelle i Tales from the Empire *"Jade Solitaire," novelle i Tales from the New Republic *"Interlude at Darkknell," med Michael A. Stackpole, novelle i Tales from the New Republic *"The Saga Begins," novelle i The DarkStryder Campaign *"Mist Encounter," novelle i Star Wars Adventure Journal 7, senere trykt i paperback udgaven af Outbound Flight *"Command Decision," novelle i Star Wars Adventure Journal 9 *"Hero of Cartao," novelle i Star Wars Insider *"Changing Seasons," novelle i Star Wars Insider *"Fool's Bargain," novelle i e-bog format, senere trykt i paperback udgaven af Survivor's Quest *"Judge's Call," novelle på Del Rey's hjemmeside. *"Duel," novelle / Hasbro tie-in. *"Handoff," novelle i Star Wars Gamer *"Hammertong," novelle i Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *"Sleight of Hand," novelle i Tales from Jabba's Palace Fremtidige muligheder Zahn har udtrykt sin interesse for at skrive flere Star Wars bøger, selvom han ikke er gået i gang med at skrive nye bøger efter Allegiance''i januar 2007, og han har sagt at han muligvis er færdig med Star Wars C.C. Banana Interviews the Stars of STAR WARS!. * På Celebration III sagde Zahn at han ville skrive en bog der foregår efter Legacy of the Force serien, med Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, og en teenage Ben som hovedpersoner. * Som svar på spørgsmål fra hans fans (også på C3) sagde han at han gerne ville skrive mere om karakteren Thrawn hvis det handlede om en ny trussel, som kun en klon af Storadmiralen kunne klare. Klonen skulle blive usikker på sig selv på grund af de store forventninger der var til ham. Zahn sagde under en bog signering med den 501st i Philadephia at han ville have Thrawn klonen til at samarbejde med Ben Skywalker. Jedi Council Forums'' * I The Force.nets podcast sagde han at han gerne ville skrive en historie om Hand of Judgment der bliver fanget af Thrawn og bliver en del af Empire of the Hand.'' ForceCast Microcast With Timothy Zahn'' *Han har også sagt at han vil skrive en historie om hvordan Baron Soontir Fel forlod Imperiets tjeneste og sluttede sig til Chiss Imperiet. Eksterne links * *Bibliography on SciFan * Noter og referencer Zahn, Timothy